


welcome to peckers

by georgiehensley



Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Gen, POV Second Person, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “it can definitely be a little…distractingin here.”welcome to peckers - the female equivalent to hooters, where male servers walk around in nothing but their underwear. hope you enjoy your meal.





	welcome to peckers

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i found a new fandom to write rp stuff for. i've had this idea in my head ever since it was mentioned tuesday night during agt's final performance show of the season. i joked around with people online about how this "hooters with male servers" thing should include contestants from the show, and i've had this imagine almost fully written in my head since i went to sleep that night. so, i had to write it. i apologize for not including _everyone_ , but i can always write more. i've just gotta get more ideas/suggestions ;)

you enter the restaurant and it’s almost exactly what you expected - a crowded, noisy sports bar. the man who greets you at the door wears a sequined,bright blue, low-cut v-neck, and when you glance up at his face, you also spot matching blue eye-shadow and pale pink lip gloss. 

“welcome to peckers,” he says in a heavy german accent. “how many?”

“just one,” you answer. your friend, vicki, had planned to take you to her favorite restaurant, but bailed at the last minute. still curious, having never been there before, you still decided to go on your own.

the host grabs one menu and ushers someone over to take you to your table - a tall, slim man dressed in all black with greying hair, strong cheekbones, and pale blue eyes. you had heard things about the men working here, that they were all stunningly handsome, but just seeing the one up close has your cheeks burning, that heat running through your whole body - even in your most private of areas.

the grey-haired man says nothing as he leads you to your table - a small booth against the wall. you thank him, and he remains silent, only offering a closed-mouth smirk and wink before he walks away, his shoulder brushing yours, seemingly on purpose. 

you sit and glance over the menu, all typical sports bar options like burgers, wings, and fries. you quickly decide on what to order before finding yourself glancing around the room, taken aback by what all the waiters walking around are wearing - or  _ aren’t  _ wearing, for that matter.

almost all of the waiters walking around are dressed in nothing but their underwear - some boxers, some briefs, all leaving very little to the imagination about what’s underneath them. at one table, a handsome asian man with a strong jawline performs a magic trick for a family with young children. he catches you staring and winks, and you quickly glance back down at your menu.

when you think he’s moved on, you glance up again, seeing a young man with a cute smile bring food to a table closer to yours. he twitches occasionally, one eye shutting as though he’s winking and his nose scrunching up. it all seems involuntary, and you assume he might have tourette’s - not a problem, of course, as it doesn’t take anything away from his handsome looks - or excellent physique. 

the sound of a throat being cleared has you snapping back to attention, only to realize that your waiter has arrived - a  _ very _ muscular man with abs for days and briefs that are so tight, they leave you blushing all over again.

“sorry,” you mumble, staring down at your menu. your gaze flickers back up, only to see your waiter smile, laughing softly.

“It’s fine,” he says. “it can definitely be a little…  _ distracting _ in here.”

“tell me about it,” you find yourself saying. your blush deepens even further as you add, “i see now how it got its name.” at that,  _ the waiter _ blushes and ducks his head.

“you can say that,” he says, and you smile, now feeling a bit more at ease.

“so, my name is tyce,” the waiter says. “what can i get for you today?”


End file.
